


Headcanons

by SaltiSnacks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: Ideas you are welcome to steal.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free! These are just a few ideas I started that I can't bring myself to finish. So I am releasing them to you all.

“You lie to us! Deceit! This is not your mate. Leave us! The Coalition will not receive our assistance. Do you find our customs a joke!"

“No! He's my…!”

“Leave or face our detention cells for this insult.” Arming weapons had them raising their hands in surrender and backing quickly from the room.

*****

“You forgot! Instead you took off to who knows where!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Where did you go that was so important that you forgot our anniversary?!”

“I just… needed to get out of the city.”

“Get out. Right.”

“I… I can't see the stars here. The light pollution…”

“You and your damn stars!”

“You dragged us here. You convinced me to move.”

“Oh, blame me.”

“You whined until I agreed!” His holopad dinged in the kitchen. “Just… Curtis, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.”

He stormed from the room, bedroom door slamming. His pad sent another incoming video call alert. He sighed and went to answer.

“Iverson.”

“Shirogane.”

“What can I do for you?”

“The Coalition is… in negotiations with the Pregregitians. Their, I guess you could call them trees, on their planet secretes a oil that can be used for many purposes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premise: Shiro goes with Curtis to a planet for negotiations. They can see quintessence. They see two in Shiro. Curtis is not Shiro's mate. The second (Kuron) forms a screaming face out of the aura, violently batting away Curtis' quintessence. Shiro's is "lifeless" and dull. 
> 
> They're imprisoned. Keith to the rescue, but arrives as they perform a ceremony that brings Kuron's consciousness forward, who runs to Keith.
> 
> They finally merge into one by the end. The people ask why he tried to lie if Keith is his mate. 
> 
> Chaos ensues and Shiro has to face some hard truths... and Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened. The gathered crowd cheered.

Pink highlighted cheeks as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you, everyone.”

“Good to have you back, Captain.”

Veronica shook his hand. She was the only returning bridge crew member to the Atlas. The others had either retired, were working on other projects, or for… other reasons.

Griffin also gave him a handshake. “Hello again, sir.” The other MFEs echoed him with greetings.

“Thank you. Positions for liftoff, everyone. Let's go see the stars.”

*****

Acxa frowned through the screen. “The news has even reached here. We’ve seen the video.”

“I feel so sorry for him. It’s getting so messy. He doesn't deserve this. He couldn’t even leave his house without being accosted by cameras.”

“He should have known better. That man was not the one for him.”

“At least Pidge finally wiped their argument from viewing. How someone could record and post it…? It wasn't right.”

“Is this a human thing? What did you call it? Gossip?” Acxa tilted her head, looking so cute she had to bit her lip to keep from smiling.

“Since we developed the ability to speak probably. At least the Coalition accepted his reassignment.”

“How was the relaunch?”

“A little jerky, but once he settled in, we stopped rocking at least. We’re almost to the Kuiper Belt. We're going slow so they can familiarize themselves with each other again. He says Atlas is being “touchy" because he abandoned her. She's not trusting him not to do it again.”

“They'll work it out.” The layered meaning hung heavy in the distance between them.

“I hope so. He needs this. Especially now.”

*****

“He blew up today.” Acxa sighed.

“Really?”

“He punched another commander. It exploded. If Kolivan and Krolia hadn't intervened…”

“Who would have won?”

“Who do you think? People always discredit him because of his size.”

“What happened?”

“An offhand comment the other should have known not to say about Captain Shirogane. He's being demoted as we speak.”

“Good.”

“I told you, as soon as that video appeared, we had to lock him out of every ship at the station. He would have ripped that man to pieces. All he does now is pass out rations and then lock himself in his room.”

“Is this even salvageable?”

“I don't know. That's up to them.”

*****

Shiro was smiling. The first honest smile she had seen in years as a group of younglings tried to teach him the game they were playing – a bizarre cross between a multiplayer alien chess and Earth Risk with a narration bot spelling each move’s fate.

They squealed in chirping laughter as one of his pieces vanished in a puff of smoke when he yet again made a mistake.

“Oops. I'll get it yet.”

A representative from the planet stepped from the crowd gathered to watch. “Food has been prepared. We will talk about trade between our planets and the Coalition.”

The children made sounds of disappointment as Shiro stood up and brushed the dirt from his uniform pants.

Sitting on the floor was unusual, but the beings from this planet had no use for tables and chairs. Their history records told of a crash to Earth when ancient gods were still believed. Their snake-like tails must have lead to the myths about the naga.

“Looking forward to it. Veronica, James, you both ready for the negotiations?”

“Yes, sir.” James took on more shot with the dart object toward the holes in the distance. He groaned as it missed.

She bumped James’ shoulder as Shiro followed the other to another room. “He's looking better.”

He nodded before frowning. “Or, he's just hiding it well.”

“Too much has happened to him. Some of it by his own doing. Lance still wants to smack him.”

“Yeah. A few of us did, but didn't want to risk a court martial.”

*****

Forgetting her stylus on the bridge, she had gone back to retrieve it. The lights were dimmed in their night cycle. Atlas remained still among the stars. 

He sat on a bench that wasn’t there before and stared out the window. The video played from the holopad in his lap.

She winced as the conversation grew worse. She turned to leave when she heard a quiet, “You don’t have to leave.”

“Sir?” 

“I’m not on duty right now. Shiro is fine.”

“I…uh thought that was deleted.” She nodded toward the holopad. His hands tightened around it.

“Pidge found all of them, but I kept this one for evidence.”

“Oh.” She walked and sat on the other end of the bench. “Couldn't sleep?” Dumb question as the video continued to spew venom.

“No.” He finally cut of the speaker midsentence and sighed. “He manipulated me and I didn't see it. The entire time. I… Why? The way he talked about… What have I done? Why didn't I see it? Any of it?”

“You didn't want to.”

“I thought I was doing the right thing. Being called a brother kind of kills any hope, right? So, I backed off. I didn't realize it was all his influence, but now that I look back on it… Keeping my attention. Distracting me. He screened my messages. I should have known the others wouldn't just stop contacting me. I should know manipulation. I have the memories of it. But that was all Haggar. Honerva. That wasn't me or the clone. I had no conscious control. With this… I did."

  
Shiro gasped, “It can’t be.” so suddenly she felt her neck twinge as she jerked to look at him. His eyes were wide. His prosthetic was gently flashing. “Atlas, do you feel that?”

There wasn't an audible answer, but they felt Atlas shake beneath them.

“Let's go. Raise the alert status to level three just to be safe.” Three pings a pause and three more continuously pulsed through speakers throughout the ship. Noncombat crew members moved for safety. The MFEs were alerted to head to their ship bays.

She tried to get his attention, but he only stared out the window unblinking before shutting his eyes. A look of intense focus crossed his face. Atlas banked hard as they course corrected.

“Where? Where?” He mumbled under his breath before his eyes snapped back open and scanned the view in front of him. “There! Holy quiznak.”

She turned to look and inhaled sharply at what was occurring outside. “No way.”

“Raise the alert! MFEs, scramble! Get to her! I’ll help them hold whatever that is off.”

She could almost see their connection finally unwind and snap into place. In this they were united. Atlas shifted from warship to mecha. “Fire everything we've got at that thing!”

In the silence of space, they couldn't hear it roar as their attacks exploded across its large body.

A figure, glowing like a miniature sun turned toward them. Five sets of eyes lit up and started moving together. It was stunning to watch as the five lions combined into Voltron once again before her.

“She's… She's piloting all of them at once.”

“I know what they're doing. Brace yourselves. We're about to get an unscheduled upgrade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premise: Shiro is going through a nasty divorce. An argument with Curtis was recorded where Curtis let slip some things Shiro didn't know, such as screening Shiro messages, making Shiro think no one was contacting him. Sees several messages from Keith including one where Keith "begged" Shiro not to marry Curtis.
> 
> Shiro finds an alive Allura battling an escaped darkness creature. They reunite with the other paladins.
> 
> Allura, Veronica, the other MFEs, and Axca create plans to bring Shiro and Keith back together. Story told from their perspective, so narrator unreliable.


	3. Chapter 3

The loud yell of anguish sent everyone in the hall spinning in their seats. All but one, placed in honor at the head of the room, remained unmoving. 

He stayed still and silent while draped in black and purple. His open violet eyes seemed to nail him in place as his never-ending stare bored into him. That small smile that had once been just for him now mocked him as realization dawned.

Horrified, they watched as the uninvited guest standing near the back of the room scratched at his own eyes and cheeks, leaving gouges on one side of his face. His hat knocked askew to display shockingly white hair, revealing him from under his carefully put together disguise. 

Tears, snot, and spittle dripped to the floor as he continued to scream. Blood quickly stained the front of the once pristine white button-down shirt under the solemn black jacket.

Before anyone could stop him, he found his feet and ran from the room, still releasing sounds of pain and sorrow.

From behind the podium came a small whisper, though it seemed to roar from the speakers. “Now you see, but you’re too late.”

The last cry they heard before the exterior door slammed shut was heartbreaking to everyone present.

She knew she had been heard.

*****

_< One week earlier>_

His holopad was beeping almost every minute. “I really should check that.”

“No. You promised me a date night. Now come on.” The car keys jangled in his fingers.

“I never promised to go anywhere. I already told Colleen I'd come for dinner tonight. I haven't seen them in months.”

“Yes, you did. Now get moving.” His jacket was thrown at him.

“Quit being a naggy bitch. The Holts are waiting for me. And you weren't invited, shockingly enough.”

“Excuse me?”

“All you do is nag and whine recently. If things aren’t your way, I never hear the end of it. I can’t even go see my friends without you blowing up at me, or making some ridiculous request in return. You tried to worm your way into the reunion last month!”

“Your reunion to celebrate a...

“You…”

“Look. I had to make a deposit with this reservation. If we don’t show, we're out of money. And with you being unemployed…”

“And who talked me into retirement in the first place?! Begging me to stay home on Earth with you. I was a captain of the Atlas, dammit! I could have been out there with the coalition right now. But you begged me to retire and stay with you."

“Get in the car. You can apologize to Mrs. Holt after dinner."

*****

The dinner had been silent and turbulent. The food was awful and not worth the price they had tacked onto it. The ring felt like a weight on his hand dragging it down.

He but the inside if his cheek hard until he tasted blood. Three months. A wasted part of his now extended lifetime. 

Why had he done this? For two years, he thought he was happy until the claws had started appearing shortly after the wedding. Whatever feeling he had ever held for this person had faded months ago, but he had been too stubborn to admit it, so the wedding had continued. 

His friends had been right all along.

Enough was enough. 

Slamming the car door, “This…This is over. I’m done. You are not the man I once knew. You probably never were. Quiznak, what did I ever see in you? I gave up everything for you! Including my best friend! Because you kept whining and bitching.”

“Takashi…”

“No! Get out. Take the car. I don’t give a flying fuck where you go. You’re not staying in my house tonight. I’m done. You’re a controlling asshole."

“Where have you been? You were just supposed to go to the store.”

“I found something interesting.” His voice sounded off even to himself. 

Insanity had a way of changing things.

“What?”

“A little stuffed hippo. It was red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst filled major character death
> 
> Too late, Shiro realizes he loved Keith and Keith had loved him in return. Galra mate for life, but Keith was rejected by his, and thus either died of heartbreak or while on a mission.
> 
> Can be a time-travel, or just straight up heartbreaking angst.


	4. Chapter 4

The clock on his holopad reads 3:47am as he squints at the pinging device. ‘Incoming videocall' from an unknown source flashing across the screen.

Groaning, he silenced the notification and tossed it back on the nightstand.

Rolling back over, he briefly startled as he noticed the figure next too him.

The Blade was attractive for a Galra. Tall. Muscular. His interesting markings going all the way down his back in a stunning pattern.

  
“And now in other news, the wedding of…” The screen clicked off.  
“Hey. I was watching that.”

* * *

A song fic based on _Time after Time_ by Cyndi Lauper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another angst idea: Shiro's marriage is falling apart as Keith is getting married.
> 
> Can either be angst as Shiro watches Keith happily marry or cause chaos and win Keith back.


	5. Chapter 5

It seems cliché to get married on a holiday.

It's even more so when that day is Valentine's Day.

He had given in to his fiancé’s insistence on the day being the day for lovers. So, here he was removing his white tux and red bowtie after a long day. He sighed as he sank on the bed. 

His husband was in the shower. He debated joining him, but his mind was nagging at him. A tiny voice in the back of his saying he had just made a very big mistake today.

The day felt off somehow. Like there was someone staring at his back. He felt the tingles, but every time he turned, there wasn’t anyone there.

Something in his chest was pulling. Making him ache. He hadn’t felt this in days. Maybe it was because his husband wasn’t at his side. Although that didn’t always work. 

Leaning back against the headboard. He let his mind wander.

It was supposed to be the happiest day in his life.

“Where's Keith? It's almost time for the speeches.”

Wordlessly, the others stood up and left. Leaving him with people he barely knew. They walked out of his reception without a word.

He looked around the room. Everything seemed frozen. The clock didn’t turn.

“You idiot! How could you?!”

The unexpected fist materialized out of thin air and sent him flat to the living room floor. His head smacked the edge of the coffee table.

Bleary-eyed, he couldn’t see anyone. But, his jaw throbbed.

“Takashi Shirogane, I never took us for a fool. I know we are a disaster, but this?! How could you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premise: _A Christmas Story_ Voltron style. Kuron is Marley. Keith's dad is past. Allura is present. Haggar is future. Time rewind to the morning of his wedding, or some other time.


	6. Chapter 6

The holopad made a soft beep as the video message began playing.

“Hi, Kolivan. I… I’m recording this just in case I… This to say thank you. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for teaching me. For turning me into the leader I am for the Blades.” A soft smile.

“But, my biggest gratitude is for making my mom happy. This is going to hit her hard… What I’m about to do… Try to do at least. Please be there for her and Kali.”

He watched as he shifted in his seat, looking into the camera. Determination crossed his face. “I need to do this. They’re starving. They'll probably try to stop me, but I won’t let them. Somehow…I know I can do this. If Allura was alive… She would have helped them in every way she could. I don’t know exactly what is going to happen.”

A long pause as he stared off camera before returning his eyes to his screen. “You know after everything…Its been a wild ride. By the time you get this… If this message gets delivered, I’ll be gone.”

A shuddered breath before, “I love you, Kolivan. As a leader, a friend, and a stepfather. Hold them tight for me. Tell Kali all about me. I wish I could watch her grow up, but… I need to do this… So… Thank you again, Kolivan.”

The message ended.

Kolivan wiped tears from his eyes. He knew what was coming. Her own message had been delivered, and she was watching it in the next room.

Standing he went to comfort his wife and three deca-phoeb old daughter. 

*****

Pidge's hand shook as she pressed play.

“Hi, Pidgy. I'm recording this in case… something goes wrong…or maybe right? I don’t know exactly what is going to happen, but… If you receive this, I'm… not around any more. If I’m gone at least I hope whatever I need to do worked. But, if it didn't, please, you and your mom need to help them.

Their food source is dying, Pidge. They'll starve. They’re already dying out. They’re trying to feed their young as best they can, but if the adults die…so with the little ones. I can't let that happen.” He shifted and looked down.

“I heard about your latest project. A vehicle Voltron in its final testing stage. It sounds amazing. I wish I could have seen it.” He looked back at the screen with a smile.

“You were always the smartest of us. The little spitfire that sought answers and solutions everywhere she was able to, but could still kick some serious ass.” He lightly punched the desk with his fist.

“Every time I saw you at the reunions, I couldn't believe how much you’d grown. You shot up like a weed. You almost caught up with me.” He laughed.

“Don’t ever change, Pidge. I hope you keep that fire for knowledge… That you keep creating for the rest of your life. I hope you find someone that can match you in every way one day - your special someone to love and grow old with.”

A short pause before he swallowed. A lone tear slipped out. “Thank you for everything, Pidge. You were like a sister to me, and I’m so proud of you. I always will be. Continue being great for me.

Don't let the others grieve for me too much. I’m doing this of my own free will.”

Another choked sob. “So…this is farewell… I love you, Pidge. All of you, so much.”

The message ended with a click.

She sank to the floor and sobbed. “Why, dad? Why him, too?"

“I don’t know, Katie. I don’t know.” Sam knelt down next to he, pulled her into his arms, and cried with her.

*****

Matt saw the message and blinked tears away. The holopad was shaking in his hands.

His mom took ahold of his wrist and led him to the sofa. “Don't make him wait. He made it for you.”

“I know, mom” Wiping his face, he pressed play.

“Hi, Mattycakes. Here I am again… but you remember Naxzela. What almost happened. If you get this message, I’ve done it again. Sacrificed myself for a greater cause than myself. If this works anyway. I hope it does. If I can help them survive, then I need to do this. No matter what happens to me.”

He drew a deep breath. “Thank you. You are the one that held me together after… You didn’t leave my side for almost a deca-phoeb. You made sure I was okay before you had to leave for Earth.

You made me feel loved. If I wasn't so stupid and heartbroken…maybe… maybe I would have chosen you. I could have loved you if I had given you a chance. The Blades still call us Rebelfire. What a nickname, right?”

He choked hard, but held his smile. “I’ve never forgotten Peliroin. The alien dive bar after that mission. The way you held me. The taste of your skin. The feel of your hands on me.

That movement you gave me… I needed it more than you’ll ever know. I’m sorry I didn’t give us more of a try. But, I was still hung up on… I still am to be honest.

So I pretended I was all right so you wouldn’t feel bad for leaving and try to stay. That wouldn’t have been fair to you.

Then I heard you finally got back together with N-7. I’m happy for you, Matt. I really am.”

He looked away from the screen before looking at his screen with held tears. “Be there for Pidge, Matt. Please. She'll try to be strong for everyone, but… She'll need you plus your mom and dad to keep her together.

She'll try to hide it like she did with Allura. Don’t let her do that. Get her to grieve and then help her move on. But, don’t forget about yourself either. “

He paused before pointing an accusing finger at the screen. “And don't get in a fight with… I know you think he deserves it, but he doesn't. Don't… just don't. I know you. Leave him alone unless he comes to you.”

He lowered his finger to tap on the desk before continuing. “Stay safe, Matt. Keep your brilliant mind churning with ideas and dreams. But, don’t forget to have fun, too. Live a little on the edge for me. Give a small toast if you ever step foot on Pelirion again.

I don’t have to say don’t forget me. I know you won't. I.. I don’t know what else to say except… In my own way, I think I did love you beyond our “friendship.” He made finger-quotations in the air. “More than I think I realized until now. Thank you for that. For letting me know a love that wasn’t full of pain.

Thank you. For everything. Be Rebelfire for life, Matt.”

Colleen sat next to her son after the message stopped. Her heart broke for her crying son. He beat on the cushion with his fists before releasing a holler of pure anguish. 

She pulled him onto her arms and rocked him gently. “If I had known…maybe I could have done something. I’m so sorry, Matt.”

“I called him my kitten, mom.”

“You did?”

“I loved him.”

“I know you did, Matt. I know.”

*****

His message was short and not so sweet. Angry eyes were narrowed at him.

“Make him happy. Treat him right. Love him with everything you have like I do. If you don't, I will find a way to make your life a living hell on Earth or wherever it is you try to hide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premise: Keith recorded messages for several people before sacrificing himself to save a species, merging himself with the planet to heal it. 
> 
> They're delivered automatically to each recipient.
> 
> Can be tied in with funeral mentioned in previous chapter. Optional Shiro receiving a message if using funeral. Maybe Krolia reads/plays it at funeral, "To my mate..."


End file.
